Talk:MessageBlocker
This doesn't work I don't know if this is a cancelled project or not... but it doesn't work. I've got quite a few js and css enhancements on another wiki, but this doesn't seem to work.— NTPYTO (talk) 22:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :It works fine when ran from a console. I've got other chat scripts installed, and none of them have worked for quite a while now. I'm assuming that scripts simply aren't loading for Chat at the time. :(If someone knows different, please let me know. Perhaps there's something different that must be done or the script won't initiate.) Dzylon (Talk) 21:58/January 28, 2013 ::Thanks. What do you mean by running from a console?— NTPYTO (talk) 00:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I think it would work if you hook the "Join the Chat" button and load the chat window as a popup.~ UltimateSupreme 06:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::As opposed to going to Special:Chat in the url?— NTPYTO (talk) 21:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Works from the console, but not the global.js Greetings! I too was able to get it to run from console, but unable to get it to load from my global.js. Great idea though. Once it's updated, I'll be adding it back. Thanks for your hard work! :) - Manic The Hedgehog :Chat doesn't import any script under normal circumstances, hence just sticking it into your global.js isn't going to achieve much. Monchoman45's chathacks might import this too, I'm not sure you'd have to ask the author of the code. Chathacks was designed to be extensible, but with so little documentation, it's not very easy to do so. the only other fix is to do what many wikis have done which is to piggyback script imports onto MediaWiki pages found in chat, the details of which are . ::How do you run from a console?— NTPYTO (talk) 21:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Depending on which web browser you use, there are different ways of getting to the JavaScript console, but it can generally be found in the Developer Tools for your browser. Here are instructions for a few of the most common browsers: *'Chrome': you can use the CTRL+SHIFT+J hotkey, or open the Developer Tools by right-clicking the page and choosing Inspect element or pressing the F12 hotkey. Once developer tools are open, you will see a tab called Console. *'Firefox': use CTRL+SHIFT+K hotkey to open the JavaScript console. Or, if you have the Firebug extension installed, you will also find a console in Firebug. *'Internet Explorer': press F12 to open the Developer Tools and you will find the console in there. :::You can also probably find more instructions if you google "how to open JavaScript console in name". As for how to use the console -- simply copy/paste JavaScript code into it and press Enter to run the code. permanent block? I wanted to ask if this could somehow be updated to be a more permanent setting in which if a user leaves chat then rejoins, their messages would still be blocked. it gets annoying when a troll or other disruptive user keeps rejoining. currently the setting is reset when the users blocked leave chat. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Bug I started using this script, but this happened. -- Rider ranger47 01:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Recent issues I've been experiencing issues with this script where the message blocks don't save when I reload chat, which will be a real nuisance in the long run, since it may mean that I'd have to use CSS to completely block annoying users from view in chat, which I only reserve for users that I absolutely cannot stand. I've been trying to use LightBlock as a backup but that's not working properly either. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:11, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Pointer This is just a suggestion, maybe you should add "cursor: pointer;" to the css when hovering over the option to block messages on the user stats menu like the other options on the user stats menu. Mario fan forever 09:14, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Not working Not sure why but the script isn't working for me at the moment. It's not showing up, in other words, it's as if I don't have the script installed in my personal JS. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : . • speedy • ��︎ • • 22:10, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Any way to unblock the messages of users that aren't currently in chat? Is there any way of unblocking the messages of certain users in chat without getting them in chat in order to do it? Because it really would be helpful if there was a way of unblocking the messages of users without having to wait for them to use chat again. I know it only seems to affect wikis locally but still. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:11, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like the script stores it's stuff in local storage, so you could just clear or edit your browser's local storage. --'Sophie' 05:16, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::That works. Also, after the script is reviewed, you'll be able to unblock by inserting messageBlocker.unblock('USER') in your console at Chat. • speedy • ��︎ • • 20:12, October 22, 2017 (UTC)